Kitsune –Tails–
by SpeedyFrost
Summary: No summary available. Read on now.
1. Chapter 1: Out of Mind

Kitsune –Tails–

Note: This is mainly a big influence to an extremely popular TV Show In Japan, . However there are some crossovers/influences to a Japanese comic called Bloody Monday. And a bit of influence in Akira.

Chapter 1:

Out of Mind

(Tails' POV)

I know. I've realized that I have changed a lot.

I've been enjoying watching NC17 rated movies, which I normally don't watch.

I've been smoking, and drinking alchohol.

I've got into a fight, and killed many people.

As a result, I got arrested. But I stole pistols from a cop, and killed all the police. That was totally bloody. Teehee.

But pressing my knuckles against the wall, I thought for a while, flowing my tears.

I lost all my hope. Yet I'm never gonna be back to normal.

Since my only love died. I killed her. I am a monster.

But Sonic is also a horrible hero too. Before she died, I thought he could have saved her!

And he's just a moron. He just can't understand that I hate him.

And still, he visits to my house.

Sonic: What's wrong? Have some anger?  
>Tails: Yeah. But it's already the past. And you're too late, you couldn't save her.<br>Sonic: Tails, you had me worried again. I figured you'd be standing here sobbing like a little baby. Oh, and I've wanted to tell you something real important.

Tails: …the fuck you want?

Sonic: Get over it. She's dead, so you have to move on!

Tails: How? She's dead! How can I move on? I killed her, I can't live on anymore! I can't live without her! She's too important to me. I can't do anything without her!

Sonic: Tails, you are so immature! Get over it! You lost your mind?  
>Tails: Shut the fuck up! Sonic, you've always been a pain in the ass, y'know. You've been telling me what to do since we met! You always treat me like a kid. You treated me like a low rank! You always show up and start bossing me around, and don't you deny it!<br>Sonic: And now you were a boss, too... of a war in outer space!  
>Tails: !<br>Sonic: That's Mr. Sonic the Hedghehog to you, punk!  
>Tails: DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!<p>

I had to punch him on his face. So hard.

Sonic: *rolling* What the fuck man…Miles, you lost all your mind. You changed.

That bastard went home as soon as he stands up.

But I realized. I harmed my best, best friend.

I am a monster. But I'm never gonna change. Impossible.

Knuckles: Hey Tails, how's it going?

Tails: You shut the fuck up, you red wimp!

Knuckles: Whoa hey, what's wrong…?

Tails: Fuck off and go to hell!

I couldn't believe what I just did.

I shot one of my closest friend, Knuckles.

Why? What the fuck is going on with me?

(TO BE CONTINUED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER)


	2. Chapter 2: Restart?

Kitsune –Tails–

Note: This is mainly a big crossover influences to two extremely popular TV Show In Japan, Jin and BLOODY MONDAY. However there are some crossovers/influences to a Japanese movie (dubbed in English) called Akira.

Chapter 2:

Restart?

(Tails' POV)

I was standing on the top of the cliff, reminded me of that bloody happening to Knuckles, who's one of my closest friends. I couldn't stand of myself as a monster. The bullets penetrated through that innocent echidna and part of his brain spilled from him head.

Anyways…Did you guys found out what I'm gonna do? Well…Teehee. It's OK, this is what I deserve, I thought.

I was going to…you know.

My foot shifted forward little by little.

Slowly, my foot moved closer to the midair.

Finally, I screamed loudly, and jumped off the cliff.

I was scared, but this is what a monster like me deserves.

But suddenly, my sightys began to wiggle.

What the fuck was going on?

(Falcon's POV)

As I woke up, I realized that I was lying on the ground. I fainted.

But as I realize, this is not Tokyo! It's the Planet Mobius!

But how?

Wait now, I remember, I was sent from the Earth, because I am here, to change a fox's future. I think, his name is, Miles Prower, better known as Tails. I don't know what's the problem, but this is an order from the Third-i.

Oh, by the way, let me introduce myself. I am Falcon, age 24. I came from Tokyo, as you can see, and I am the rookie of an agent team, Third-i. I don't really mean to brag, but I was hired, because I saved the world from terrorism with my professional hacking system. Cool right?

Wait. I see a fox, perhaps Tails…but he's committing suicide? Shit, gotta save him!

But I couldn't believe it, I tripped on the rock.

I fell down from a cliff, but then my eye vision started to blur and wiggle.

Is something waiting for me?

…

(Tails' POV)

I woke up in a white blank room. Where the fuck am I?

Am I dead?

Just then, I saw a human being. But he wasn't Chris at all.

Me: Hey, who the fuck are you? Why am I here?

Falcon: You are asking the wrong guy, Tails.

Me: Hey how come you know me?

Falcon: I was sent here from earth to change your future.

Me: What are you talking about?

Falcon: I don't know either, I was sent here from the secret agent, Third-i. And I see, that you are a strong hacker, just like me. And you have an IQ of 600, twice of the evil scientist, Doctor Eggman.

Me: Wait, you know him?

Falcon: I just heard of him, because the Third-I research team knows a lot about the planet Mobius.

Me: Man, who's the leader? I've been to earth before once.

Falcon: Chris Thorndike, he talks about the Planet Mobius a lot to us.

Me: HOLY SHIT! HE'S ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIEND.

Falcon: Indeed.

But then our conversation was interrupted when an Asian ghost-guy appears from an unknown vortex.

Blood: Herro prease, my name is Brood. I am the royaru guardian samurai of this wold, Restat Zone. (Hello, my name is blood. I am the royal guardian of this world, the Restart Zone.)

Tails: Whoa, wait, why and how am I here? I thought I died?

Falcon: And please, speak in normal accent. It's kinda annoying.

Blood: Well sorry. Anyways, you are here, for your confirmation, if you are going to restart part of your life. I know that…

Tails: Whoa, restart? What the fuck do you know about me? Eh?

Blood: Don't hide your feelings. Tails, I know that your love, Cosmo the Seedrian had died at the end of the Metarex wars. I know that you want her back. So…are you gonna do it or what?

Tails: Shut up already! I KILLED HER. I don't deserve getting her back!

Falcon: No Tails, you shut up! You wanna live with depression forever?

Tails: No, shit…

Falcon: Then fuck man, DO IT. Change your past like a man…and live happily!

Tails: …thanks Falcon.

Falcon: Awesome, that's the fox I was looking for.

Blood: But remember, you two's future is slightly changed. But always, think of a strategy. You will find a question to an extremely difficult problem. Oh and Fujimaru Takagi…

Falcon: Just call me Falcon.

Blood: Anyways, you must help Tails. Here's a hint to you guys.

Tails and Falcon: ?

Blood: Chris Thorndike…he got arrested, because of his suspicious item he invented. So only you, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cosmo were the only crews of the Blue Typhoon. So you, must help them out. This will be a harsh adventure.

Falcon: OK. Got it.

Blood: Good luck, you two. Head towards the indigo vortex on your right side for your new future.

We headed towards an indigo vortex.

(TO BE CONTINUED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER)


End file.
